


My One and Only - An Analogical Fanfic

by Ultimate_Fangirl_0312



Series: Love is a Open Door [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312/pseuds/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312
Summary: After Dolos, Roman and Virgil all moved to New York and began settling in, Virgil began worrying about being single forever. But when he meets someone so similar to him, he prays that he is the one? Will this new guy be the one Virgil has been looking for?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Love is a Open Door [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525067
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

It's been around a year since everything happened. When Dolos fell in love and escaped his dark past. He, Roman and Virgil all moved to New York to start new lives. We got jobs,a good apartment and it has been good

Of course, Virgil being the third wheel of those 2 was annoying, but he happy for them. They both are great people

But it made him anxious at the same time, will he find someone for him? Or will he be alone forever?

He didn't want to believe in that dark fate, but everything, it seemed to be truer. 


	2. The Cycle

Virgil was working on organizing some books, the normal stuff. There wasn't usually anyone with the same shift he had, so he usually listened to music. It was usually empty most of the time

While stacking some books, he heard the door open. Another customer

He paused his music and headed to the cashier. He saw the customer moving around some of the aisles as he sighed

Soon Virgil heard footsteps in front of me as he looked at him

"How can I...." Virgil trailed off seeing the handsome man in front of him

He was a bit taller than Virgil, dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. He wore glasses and was wearing a black coat on top of his short-sleeved collared shirt and blue tie with black dress pants

Virgil thought he was quite handsome

"Ah, how can I help you?" Virgil quickly said, realizing he was staring at him

"I would like to buy these books," He said handing Virgil two books on Astronomy as Virgil scanned them

"That'll be 40 dollars," Virgil responded as he handed him a 50. He put into the cash register and pulled out the 10 dollars in change

"Oh, keep it, consider it a tip," The guy said with a smile.

No one ever tipped Virgil that much. "Wow...thanks," He said handing him the books in a bag

  
"You're very welcome, have a good day," He said heading out

Virgil couldn't help but stare at the door

Virgil thought to himself "God...I'm in love"


	3. Never Again

Roman soon came home from his job. He saw someone on the couch, groaning very loudly. He also noticed Dolos in the kitchen and went over to him

"Hey babe, is that Virgil on the couch?" Roman said kissing Dolos's cheek

He blushed and smiled

"Yeah, that's him," He said

"What happened? Bad day at work?" Roman asked

"No, quite the opposite, he met a cute guy at work but didn't get his name nor number," He said

"DON'T REMIND ME DOLOS!" Virgil yelled from the couch

"Well, maybe he'll see him again?" Roman suggested

"He's acting as he'll never," Dolos said referring to Virgil

Roman sighed and decided to go talk to Virgil. Roman thought could convince him he will. He went over to the couch where Virgil was under his purple and black blanket

"Virgil..." Roman started

"He was so hot! Like he was so muscular yet he had these adorable glasses and blue clothes!" Virgil said suddenly sitting up. "And I didn't even get his number! Or name! I'll never see him again!" Virgil said burying his hands into his face

"Hey, don't be like that," Roman said

"I'm always like this" Virgil said

"True, but maybe he'll come back, and you can ask for his number," Roman said

He sighed. "I hope..." Virgil said

"That's the spirit!" Roman said.

"Guys, dinner's ready. I made your favourite Virgil, spaghetti!" Dolos said

"Wanna go to eat?" Roman asked

"..Sure, let's go," He said getting up, wrapping the blanket around himself as we both headed to eat dinner


	4. You and Me

As Roman suggested, Virgil kept his hopes up, hoping he would come back to the store. It was around a week and a half since he came back and Virgil was starting to give up hope. It was a stormy day, the rain pouring as he was just waiting for someone to come in. Virgil did all the normal duties already. So he decided to play some music and sing along

_Well, if you want honesty_

_That's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down_

_Or have you go, it's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot_

_From jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_What will it take to show you_

_That it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay)_

_I've told you time and time again_

_You sing the words but don't know what it means (I'm not okay)_

_To be a joke and look_

_Another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook_

_For the last time, take a good hard look_

Before he could finish, the door slammed open, then closed. It made him jump as he quickly paused his music.

He made his way over to the door

"H-Hello?" Virgil called out seeing someone at the door, cleaning his glasses

He looked at Virgil and his eyes widened.

It was him

"O-Oh, sorry, it is really terrible out there," He said

"I-It's fine, do you want a towel, your hair is soaking, you're going to get sick" Virgil suggested

"O-Oh, if you don't mind, thank you," He said putting his glasses back on

Virgil nodded getting him a towel. We kept some in the back. Virgil also got him some coffee, to help warm him out. But in his mind, he was mentally panicking

"Okay! Calm down, you will ask him for his number" Virgil thought as he brought back the towel and coffee for him

"Here," Virgil said giving him the towel.

"O-Oh, thank you," He said drying his hair, smoothing it out

Virgil sat down in one of the chairs beside him. "S-So..what's your name?" Virgil asked

"Logan, Logan Berry," he said looking at Virgil "What about you?"

"A-Ah, Virgil...Piere" He said offering his hand in a handshake. He took it and shook Virgil's hand

"Nice to meet you, Virgil," He said with a smile which made Virgil's cheeks heat up

"Y-You too," Virgil said. He took a sip of the coffee

"This is good," He said. "Did you make this yourself?" He asked

"A-AH, yeah, I usually make black coffee, so that's why I made it for you. I don't know if you like black coffee or not" Virgil said stuttering'

"I do, it's the best type, simple yet bold," He said

"Wow...that's a first, no-one I know likes black coffee, they all prefer it with sugar or cream," Virgil responded

"Exactly, I think it ruins the coffee taste," Logan said

"Same!" Virgil said as they both giggled "I...never met someone so similar to me,"

"It is very nice. Would you like to stay in contact? I don't have many friends" He said

"That would be nice," He said as we both got our phones out and gave each other our numbers

Logan after looked outside. "Ah, the storm has cleared up. I should be on my way. I will come again to visit, when is your schedule?" He asked

"A-h, Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday's from 10-5 pm," Virgil said

"Perfect," He said writing that down in a small notebook he kept in his pocket, soon, putting it away

"Well, I will see you later, Virgil," Logan said with a small wave as he headed out.

Virgil waved, and he couldn't help but keep a giant smile on his face. His heart was racing, but for a good reason. 


	5. Helpless

Today was a date night for Dolos and Roman, so before Virgil got back from work, they both headed to their date, which was at the movie

Around 9 pm, they headed home.

"That was a lovely date Dolos," Roman said kissing Dolos softly

He smiled kissing him back

"What do you think Virgil is doing?" Roman asked

"Probably watching a movie or asleep," Dolos said unlocking the door, clearly not expecting what he saw.

For starters, the instrumentals of Helpless was being blasted. Next, Virgil was singing along, clearly drunk judging by the bottle of whiskey on the table with the glass beside it

Roman was recording this. "Oh my god this is hilarious," Roman said

Dolos went over and turned off the music, which got Virgil's attention

"Hey~! *hic* why did you do that?" Virgil said stumbling

"Cmon Virgil you are going to bed," Dolos said

"OOooh, Dolos *Hic* today was amazing~! I saw him again~!" Virgil drunkenly slurred which got Dolos's and Roman's attention

"Oh, that guy you saw a week ago?" Roman said

"Yes~! I got his name and number~ *hic*! It was amazing, he's so handsome. His name was Logan~!" Virgil said falling onto my shoulder

Dolos sighed. "Well at least you saw him again," Dolos said as he helped Virgil to his room and plopping him on the bed

When Dolos headed back out, he noticed Virgil's phone on the desk, the screen lit as someone sends a message.

Roman took a look at it. "It's that guy! Logan, right?" Roman said

"What did he say?" Dolos asked

"He just said hello, and that it was him. He wants to meet up on the weekend for coffee!" Roman said

"Say yes!" Dolos said. Now they were Virgil's wingmen

Roman texted him back. "Sure, at what time?" Roman texted

After a couple of minutes, he responded. "Around 3 pm, the cafe near your bookstore" Logan texted

Roman texted again. "Alright, see you then?" Roman texted

Logan texted "See you then :)"

Roman and Dolos looked at each other and smirked. They just set Virgil on his first date

Now to tell him


	6. Hangover

Virgil woke up with a very painful headache. He thought that he must have drunk again as he sighed looking at the time. 8 am. It was Thursday so he didn't have to work. Virgil got up with a sigh and headed to the Kitchen. He noticed his phone was on the table with a note

_Dear Virgil,_

_Morning! Both me and Dolos headed to work. And we also set you up on a date with your lover for this Saturday at the cafe (take a look at the messages on your phone). Have fun!_

_\- Dolos and Roman_

  
Virgil's face went red. A-A date?! Virgil swore to god he going murder them when they get back. He checks his phone and reads the messages that took place last night as Virgil sighed. Now he has a date.

Virgil went to get some cereal as his mind raced with many thoughts. "What should I wear? Oh god, should I pay, then I need to get some money out of my account? Maybe I should bring him some flowers or something? But what does he like??" He thought to himself, freaking out as he saw another text from him

_"Good morning Virgil, a reminder for our little meetup Sat, in front of your bookstore just in case you forget. See you then"_

_\- Logan_

He slowly began to calm down, relaxing. He could do this, he wouldn't mess up

***The day of the date***

Virgil dressed up in a dark purple shirt and some jeans, not wanting to wear a sweater as that might see not formal. He did his hair and waved to his two friends, who were watching a Disney movie before heading out to their place to meet

He noticed Logan was there already which made him anxious for making Logan waiting as he took a deep breath and went over

He didn't realize it but god Logan looked good. He was wearing some blue jeans and a black shirt with a brain on it, quite casual.

"Oh, greetings Virgil," Logan said with a smile

"Heya, you look good," Virgil said, a compliment is always the best way to begin a date

"Oh, thank you. I don't have a variety of casual clothes so I hoped it was alright" Logan said

"No no, you're perfect," Virgil said with a small smile. "C'mon, let's go to the cafe," He said as Logan nodded and they both made their way, getting a nice seat in the beautiful weather

When the waiter arrived, Logan ordered a black coffee and Virgil did too, both not like sweet things. After the waiter left, Virgil knew he had to make a conversation. He took a breath and looked at the other

"So...where do you work?" Virgi; asked, mentally cursing himself for asking a stupid question

"Oh, I'm actually a writer, I do books on Astronomy and astrology," Logan said which interested him

"Is that why you take out so many books?" Virgil asked

"Yes, I like to gather different sources to prove my theories," Logan said with a hint of pride

"That's...really neat" Virgil admitted which surprised Logan

"Really? Most people think...it's nerdy" Logan admitted looking down.

"I think it's cool, you seem really smart," Virgil said which made Logan feel happy. "Oh, thank you" He admitted

Soon their coffees came and Virgil agreed to pay, but Logan said they should split the bill 50/50 as to make it fair, which Virgil agreed to

They both continued chatting, drinking their own coffee. Virgil really liked Logan, more than before. He was smart, yet he wasn't egoistic, and he was kind

Eventually, after an hour or two, they both decided to split their ways.

"Hey Logan, how about another date- I mean meetup?" Virgil suggested hoping Logan didn't notice

"Oh sure, where do you have in mind?" Logan asked

"Just meet me up by the bookstore, next week at 5 pm, after my shift, we'll go out for some drinks," Virgil said

"Oh, I don't drink often but I don't mind. Sure" He said

"Great, see you later," Virgil said waving to the other and heading out

Logan waved and headed out, thinking about the meetup. Virgil was very kind, and funny, and sarcastic, in a good way. Logan felt his cheeks heat up. Was..he in love?


	7. Drunk

After that meet up, Virgil saw Logan once or twice who came to return and pick up more books. They chat for a bit and soon said their goodbyes.

But that Wednesday, Virgil took Logan to one of his favourite bars. Logan didn't drink as often as Virgil but didn't mind a drink or two. They both arrived and began ordering drinks. Logan only ordered 2 while Virgil nearly ordered 6

"Um...Virgil, I think that's enough," Logan said stopping him from ordering a seventh.

Virgil who was completely wasted looked at Logan. "Nooooooooooo" He whined. Logan knew he was drunk and needed to take him home. After paying for the drinks, Logan took Virgil's hand to help him up. "C'mon, let's go," Logan said but not before being pushed back into his seat, Virgil sitting in his lap

"You're cute~ Let's stay~" He purred as Logan felt his cheeks heat up

"Virgil you're drunk-" Logan said before Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, pulling him close.

"I wanna kiss you~," He said staring into Logan's eyes

Before he could say anything,Virgil pulled him by the collar of his shirt,kissing him with so much drunken power and force which shocked Logan before Virgil pulled away,the taste of the whiskey he ordered on his lips, not before Virgil flopped against him, falling asleep, leaving Logan flustered and confused as he took a deep breath, calming his mind. He picked up Virgil in a piggyback style and took him back home

He took him back to his apartment, where Roman and Dolos were cooking.

"Ah, he got really drunk, didn't he? Thanks for taking him home and covering the bill" Roman said with a smile

"Glad to help," Logan said, not mentioning the kiss

Dolos got an idea. "Hey, your drunk too, aren't you? Why don't you stay over? You can sleep in Virgil's room" Dolos said

Logan's face went red. "Oh, I'm fine-" Logan said

"No, we insist. It's very late, much too dangerous to walk home. And we don't have any guest rooms, so that would be the best option" Roman said

Logan sighed. "Alright, thank you," He said taking the sleeping Virgil to his room as he laid him on the bed. Taking off his glasses and loosening his shirt, he laid down beside him carefully

"Night Virgil" Logan said closing his eyes and going to sleep


	8. Waking Up In My Arms

Virgil began to wake up, groaning a bit at the massive headache he was having. He rubbed his eyes and felt someone else beside him, as he looked, he blushed at who it was

It was Logan, peacefully sleeping, bodies nearly an inch or so apart. He felt his whole face go red, how could someone look so cute when sleeping? He felt Logan's legs against his as he saw him breathing so peacefully

Virgil was not panicking and both flustered. What happened?? Why was Logan so cute? Did he do something stupid while he was drunk? WHY WAS LOGAN SO DAMN CUTE?!  
  


His excessive thoughts were cut short when he heard mumbling from the other. Logan rubbed his eyes as he began to wake up

"Virgil..? Are you awake?" Logan mumbled looking at the other

"Y-Yeah.." Virgil said softly.

Logan sat up, "Did you sleep alright? You drank quite a bit last night"

"Ah yeah, got a killer headache though" Virgil groaned a bit

"Ah, I suggest getting some painkillers, do you have any?" Logan asked

"Yeah, gimme a sec" Virgil got up and stretched as he got some from a drawer beside him with a bottle of water, taking one and passing it to Logan

"I'm alright, I didn't drink as much," Logan said as Virgil shrugged

"Suit yourself" Virgil put them away as a question popped into his mind. "Logan...did...I do anything weird last night?" Virgil asked

Logan blushed a bit from remembering last night. "Well...you did call me cute...then proceeded to kiss me," Logan said

Virgil's entire face went red. "I am so sorry Logan I was drunk, I know you don't like me that way and-" Virgil was cut off with a quick kiss from Logan

"It's alright, I...actually have romantic feelings for you too," Logan said blushing

Virgil swore his heart skipped a beat. Was this a dream?

"R-Really?" Virgil said as Logan nodded

"Would...you like to be my boyfriend?" Logan asked taking his hand

"I thought you'll never ask," Virgil said with a smile as he kissed the other, Logan not hesitating to reciprocate back

Roman burst into the room. "Good morning sleepy- oh" Roman saw the two kissing one another as they quickly pulled away blushing

"R-Roman!" Virgil hissed

"Well, I guess you two are a thing! Great job I'll let you do your thing. If you're gonna go that far, use a condom!" Roman said heading out

Virgil's face went red as well as Logan's.   
  
"Goddamnit Roman!" Virgil hissed as Logan snickered softly 


	9. Together Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support of this book, the number of people viewing and giving kudos to this book is amazing. Thank you all for enjoying my books!
> 
> \- Admin

Logan and Virgil became an official couple, which Logan's parents didn't mind! When Virgil came to visit them for dinner for the first time, he couldn't count how many times he stuttered but Logan's parents were very kind and accepted him

They soon began going on double dates with Dolos and Roman which turned out to be quite interesting

They were both happy, with each other

And their bond will never be broken


End file.
